


Rosemary protection vore fanfic

by nullvoid868



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homestuck Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid868/pseuds/nullvoid868
Summary: Kanaya meets a tiny rose, then has to hide her from vriska. vore ensues.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Rosemary protection vore fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like vore, turn back now.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so it probably sucks. try not to leave too many hate comments
> 
> A fluffy, safe, soft protection vore fanfic between homestuck's Kanaya Maryam and Rose Lalonde.

Rose awoke to a world of blinding light compared to the dark lab she had teleported from. Giant flowers surrounded her, their colors absolutely dazzling. The dew on the huge grass showed that it was early morning. It began to occur to Rose that she must be very small compared to the local flora and fauna. She also heard the not so distant drizzle of a watering can and a horrific thought struck her. Where there is a garden, there is also a gardener.There must be a gardener not too far away from where she was hiding. A giant gardener that would probably kill her with no effort whatsoever, like any other unwelcome pest that one might find in a garden. Rose quickly hid between the stalks of a vibrant bouquet of flowers.

Kanaya maryam had been spending her morning watering her plants when she heard an odd sound. It reminded her of the noise made by the older models of transportilizrers that had been fazed out years ago, but she soon brushed it off as her mind playing tricks. It was when kanaya came to a group of beautiful purple flowers that she noticed something odd. It seemed that something was crouched between their stalks, as if hiding. She scooped it up into the palm of her hand to get a better look and was shocked. A person the size of her index finger was sitting in her palm. Even stranger, they had no horns, lacked grey skin, and there was no symbol printed on their shirt. The tiny being was trembling in fear.

Rose feared for her life as she sat in the giant botanists hand, shaking and curled up into a ball. She had barely even been able to see what the giant looked like before being scooped up, but she had noted that they were most certainly not human. The gardener possessed orange horns and had grey skin. Rose also thought she saw her… glowing?

“Relax, I'm Not Going To Hurt You, Your Safe” 

The giantess spoke to rose in a surprisingly calm manner, and rose sat up a bit and got a look at her face. She was glowing alright, but she also looked calm and almost… caring? Her expression was far from the angry, murderous alien rose had expected.

“That's It, Just Relax. My Name Is Kanaya, What's Yours?”

Rose paused for a minute before timidly saying that her name was rose lalonde and that she got here due to malfunctioning lab equipment. She also explained that she was from a planet called earth and asked where she was now.

“This planet is called alternia, and my people are called trolls. We are the only intelligent species native to this planet apart from a few carapacians. You must have come from very far, I didn't even think transportalizers worked across such distances”

Rose’s fear of Kanaya was starting to melt away and she had ceased shaking. The two of them chatted for quite some time about what life was like on their respective planets. After a while Rose noticed a structure nearby, not unlike her friend jade’s house. Two huge white towers with bulb like rooms on top, but these had been draped in large and ornate pieces of fabric.

Rose: Is that your house?  
Kanaya: House? Sorry I Am Not Familiar With That Terminology.  
Rose: You know, where you live.  
Kanaya: Oh, You Mean My Hive. Yes, I Live Up There.  
Rose: I like those fabric sails you've tied to it, they are beautiful.  
Kanaya: Why Thank You! I Made Them Myself…

Suddenly, what appeared to be a gigantic white moth flew out from behind a tree in the distance and began rapidly approaching. Rose, never having seen a creature like this before, began screaming. Kanaya held her close to her body to comfort her and tried to explain. “That's my lusus, she is like a sort of caretaker. She won't hurt you, so don't be scared”. Rose calmed down and took another look at the creature. The Lusus had horns the same shape as Kanaya’s, and had huge fluttering bug wings. It was tilting her head at her to get a good look and had a gentle smile on its face. It turned to Kanaya and it seemed to Rose that there was some wordless communication between the two.

Satisfied with Kanaya’s choice of friends, the lusus flew off.

Rose relaxed and realized how tired she was. Getting zapped halfway across the universe must have taken the wind out of her. 

Rose:Mind if I take a nap here?  
Kanaya: Of Course Not, Rose. All Of This Must Have You Worn Out, Get Some Sleep.

Rose laid down on Kanaya's palm and stretched. It was soft and gave off a gentle warmth, as well as a soft glow. It was only a few seconds before she was fast asleep

Kanaya headed back into her house and plopped onto the couch to read. It wasn't long before she was asleep as well.

YOU HAVE 1 NEW TROLLIAN MESSAGE!  
Kanaya: Just 5 More Minutes Please…  
YOU HAVE 23 NEW TROLLIAN MESSAGES  
Rose: Grumble… It's Saturday, I can sleep all I want, mom.  
YOU HAVE 187 NEW TROLLIAN MESSAGES  
Kanaya: Fine, Who Is It This Time

Despite their best efforts to sleep through the endless stream of notifications, kanaya and rose eventually got up to check the messages on kanaya’s palmhusk.

Lunchbox computer: You have 753 new trollian messages!  
arachnidsGrip logged on:  
arachnidsGrip: kanaya  
arachnidsGrip: kanaya  
arachnidsGrip: kanaya answer me  
GrimAuxiliatrix: What Is It Vriska  
arachnidsGrip: I need to pick up that creepy doll you stitched 8ack together  
GrimAuxiliatrix: Oh THAT Thing. As Much As I Want To Be Rid Of It As Soon As Possible, Could You Pick It Up Later?  
arachnidsGrip: i'm heading over to your house now.  
GrimAuxiliatrix: Not A Good Time, Vriska  
arachnidsGrip: I don't care, fussyfangs. See you in a few minutes! ::::)

Rose, acute as ever, realized that Kanaya looked quite worried, and asked her what was wrong.

“Vriska Is Quite Violent, And Has Injured Some Of My Friends. I Shudder To Think About What She Might Do To You. I Need To Find A Way To Hide You Before She Gets Here.   
Trouble Is She's Got Incredible Sight And Even More Incredible Luck”

Kanaya began tearing apart her hive, looking for a place to hide rose. She opened drawers, checked wall compartments, and threw clothes to the ground. The result was a huge mess and no new ideas for hiding spaces… well, Kanaya did have one idea, but didn't like it very much and knew Rose wouldn't either. 

Kanaya: I Do Have One Idea, But Your Not Going To Like It, And Neither Do I   
Rose: What is it?  
Kanaya: Trolls Have A Storage Sack Like Organ In Their Bodies Called A Crop That They Can Put Things They've Swallowed In And Cough Them Up Later. There's No Acid In The Organ, So You'd Be Perfectly Safe In There. But I Understand Completely If You Don't Feel Comfortable With It.  
Rose:...  
Kanaya: sorry I just… it was all I could think of and…  
Rose: kanaya, that would be the ultimate trust exercise…  
Kanaya:...  
Rose: But, despite only knowing you for a few hours, I trust you that much. I… just get this feeling that you mean well and will keep me safe. So I'm fine with this plan.

Kanaya blushed dark green, and held rose closer to her face.

“Alright, let's get this over with before Vriska gets here”

Kanaya held rose in front of her lips and opened wide. Rose was hit with a blast of her warm breath as she started to climb inside. The gigantic troll had glistening sharp fangs and her innards were grey like her skin. Rose stepped onto kanaya's grey tongue and slipped, landing face first on the squishy organ. She could feel it shifting under her, keeping her away from the teeth. The tongue began gently sliding Rose around the mouth and soon she was covered in Kanaya’s saliva. As jarring as it was, Rose knew that it would be impossible to swallow her without this, and she could tell that kanaya was trying her best to be gentle. Once this stopped, Rose crawled farther into kanaya's mouth, and slipped her feet and then legs into the throat. She rested her head on the back of the tongue as she slipped down further into the throat, her head brushing up against the uvula. Strangely enough, something about it was so relaxing that she felt sleepy. The sloshing of the green saliva, the softness of the tongue and throat, kanaya's warm breath. 

“Okay, I'm... ready to be swallowed”

Rose could feel the throat’s muscles tensing around her as Kanaya closed her mouth. Now in complete darkness, the tongue lifted itself up and began to push Rose deeper into Kanaya’s throat. The huge, powerful muscle pushed her down the rest of the way with a loud gulp.

Traveling down Kanaya's throat, Rose realized it wasn't that bad at all. Being swallowed was just like getting a massage, all the muscles pushing her along gently. It was comfy in a way, nice and warm. Rose relaxed and let all the stress she held melt away. After a short time rose plopped into the storage sack kanaya had mentioned. A bit slimy, but safe and warm. Rose stretched and laid down for another nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanaya felt incredibly nervous as Rose climbed into her mouth. She couldn't believe she was about to swallow her newfound friend. She could feel every movement Rose made, from falling face first onto her tongue to stepping into her throat. She used her tongue to gently slosh Rose around in her mouth, making sure to coat her with saliva to make swallowing her easier. As she did this, Kanaya thought to herself that rose tasted like a brand of purple candy she often ate when she had the boondollars to buy them, both minty and sweet, and immediately pushed this thought out of her head. It felt wrong to taste Rose, she was her friend! She could hear Rose tell that she was ready from inside her mouth, and swallowed her as carefully as possible. A few moments later she could feel Rose slide into her crop and curl up for another nap.

“Wow fussyfangs this place is a real mess”

Kanaya: I Told You It Was A Bad Time  
Vriska: This is really unlike you, you're usually the one with the cleanest hive  
Kanaya: I Was Looking For Something  
Vriska: Your hiding something from me, 8ut I bet that whatever it is is lame and stupid.  
Kanaya: Let's Just Get That Creepy Puppet Out Of Here  
Vriska: It didn't seem that 8ad when Aradia found it.  
Kanaya: Ever Since I Repaired It I Get Chills When It’s Nearby, And It Has Appeared In My Dreams  
Vriska: Very funny fussyfangs, now hurry up and get that puppet!

Kanaya headed up to her room and closed the door. Putting her hand on her chest she asked rose if she was okay

“Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz”

Kanaya took it as a yes and grabbed the creepy puppet that she regretted sewing back together. It's red cheeks and eerie smile had given her the creeps since the day it was brought to her for repairs, and the green suit she had given it somehow made it even more unsettling. She would be more than happy to get it out of her hive. She returned to the living room and handed it to Vriska   
Vriska: ok now I kind of see what you were saying about this thing being creepy as fuck.  
Kanaya: Told You So  
Vriska: Do I really have to take this… you can keep it if you want  
Kanaya: Nope Its Yours Now  
Vriska: Crap. And I still think you're hiding something around here. What would you possibly have been looking for?  
Kanaya: None Of Your Business   
Vriska: Whatever. See you later.

With Vriska gone, Kanaya could safely converse with Rose again. She pressed her hand into her chest to wake her up.

“Are You Ready To Come Out Of There Now”  
“No, it's actually quite cozy in here”  
“Okay. I'm Going To Finish That Nap, Wake Me Up When You're Ready To Get Out”

With Rose safe and fast asleep in her crop, Kanaya laid back onto the couch and went to sleep. She was glad to have made such a nice friend, and was glad that Rose trusted her so much. Kanaya felt an intense need to protect Rose, but it wasn't her normal motherly instincts speaking. She struggled to put her feelings for Rose into a quadrant.

Was she feeling… flushed?


End file.
